Shadowed Past
by superncisfan039
Summary: Disclaimer: I only own Christina and her daughter. I do not own the characters from the show. What happens when Gibbs is taken hostage after fulfilling his new assignment? Vance calls the team back together, along with Special Agent Christina Parker. What ties has she to the team? For more NCIS from me, go to
1. Chapter 1: Intoductions

Chapter 1:

Christina Shannon Parker sat on the couch in her apartment. Her daughter, Tali, played in the other room. Tali had her father's Israeli looks. It had been eight years today since Christina last saw Tali's father, Mossad Operative Ari Haswari. She met Ari in Israel back when she had just started working with NCIS. A lone tear trickled down her cheek from her vivid blue eyes. She had to face the fact that Ari was most likely dead. He would never meet his daughter. Now more tears fell.

Christina loved Ari, but more because of Tali. She only let herself fall for Ari in the first place because it had been years since she had seen or heard from her true love. Now she was alone. Her parents she refused to contact, and her uncle she hadn't seen in years. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She dried her tears and answered the call.

"I called you in here," Director Leon Vance said, "to build a rescue team." Ziva David looked from Tony to McGee. It had been four months since she resigned from NCIS. She had just returned from a trip to Israel to visit her family's graves when Director Vance had called. She took another glance at the other agent in the room. She was about 5"6 with brown hair and strangely familiar blue eyes. She looked like someone from a picture that Ziva had seen a while ago.

"Agent Gibbs went missing after completing a case," Vance continued. "We later learned that he was taken hostage. We want you four to get him back. DiNozzo, as Senior Agent, you will be in charge of the mission. You're dismissed."

Back in the squadroom, Christina looked at Ziva. She almost couldn't believe it when she saw her in Vance's office. Tony Dinozzo and Tim McGee had left to see their forensic scientist. Christina knew she had to take her moment.

"I know who you are Ziva," Christina said. Ziva looked up from her desk. Her eyes reminded Christina of Ari, of Tali.

"How so?" Ziva asked, her voice laced with that unique Israeli accent.

"I knew Ari, your brother. He spoke very highly of you," Christina explained.

"I knew you looked familiar. Ari said he had an American woman for a girlfriend. He showed me your picture a few months before-" her voice faltered, "before he was killed." Christina's heart dropped. She stood slowly, grabbing her phone. She walked over to Ziva's desk, pulling up a picture of Tali.

"Her name is Tali. He never knew I was going to have her," Christina said softly, showing Ziva a picture of the seven year old.

Ziva stared at Christina, and then back at the picture. She thought back on that day eight years ago. She killed the father of an unborn child. Now her neice will never know Ari, or her father, Eli David, for that matter. Ziva no longer felt alone. She had family. She had found what she never knew existed.

**A/N: For more Parker and other NCIS stuff, go to my website at: **


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking History

"You named her after my sister," Ziva informed Christina. Christina just smirked. The smile seemed so familiar to Ziva, but she just couldn't place it.

"I had heard the story of Tali from Ari. I thought he would appreciate me using the name. When I didn't hear from Ari for a few months, I thought he was dead. What happened?" Christina explained.

"He was shot. He was about to kill Gibbs. It happened eight years ago yesterday," Ziva said grimly.

"Who shot him?" Christina questioned.

"Me. He was a rogue agent. Don't tell anyone who shot him, Christina. Officially it was Gibbs who shot Ari," Ziva warned. Christina closed her eyes.

"I knew something was wrong with him. I knew he was breaking," Christina choked out.

Christina's head was reeling. She had found her answers, but now she wished she hadn't. Tony walked back into the room, his face grim. "Did Abby have anything of help?" Ziva asked. A spark of emotion lit in her eyes. Christina recognized it immediately.

"Pack your bags. It look like we're going to San Diego," Tony told everyone. "Callen from OSP in LA is meeting us at the airport. We leave in an hour." Christina's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be.

"G. Callen?" Christina asked. She stood slowly once again, steadying herself with the desk.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I knew him a long time ago, back when I worked with the CIA," Christina said quietly. It was time to meet her old love, her true love.

**A/N: Yes, Christina knows Ari and Callen. Who else does she know? How does she know Callen? Find out next time. For faster updates, click the link in Chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3: Digging Deeper

**A/N: For all of you who think that my story is too short, this is my first fan fiction period. This story is just to lay some background for the stories to come. Don't judge and try to be nice. I've been writing books and poems for most of my life and I know what I'm doing!**

After arranging for Tali to stay with a friend, Christina had packed for the trip. She was 19 when she last saw Callen, a year after they had met while doing ops in Serbia and Russia with Gibbs. She knew Gibbs well. After all, he was her uncle, once removed, anyways.

Ziva already had stuff with her, so she decided to do some digging. She now looked at Christina Parker's file. She scrolled down to find the names of her parents. Ziva's heart almost stopped. No, she told herself. No, it can't. She double checked. The names stared at her. She knew them.

Christina curled up in her plane seat. Ziva sat next to her. Once the plane took off, the two wanted to talk about Ari and Tali. The sad tones of Evanescence songs echoed in her mind for now. The pain and realization of the fact that Ari was gone had settled. She couldn't doubt what she had been told.

Her mind went back to the last time they talked. He told her that he loved her, and to move on if she didn't hear from him again. He knew he was not going to make it.

"The last time I talked to Ari," Christina softly said, "he said to move on if I didn't hear from him. He knew he was going to die." A lone tear trickled down Christina's cheek.

"I think he did as well, Christina," Ziva said, almost coldly. "I know who you are. I know who your real parents are." Christina's heart fluttered. Few people knew her secret, but she knew it wouldn't be too difficult to look for the truth.

"You did research then?" Christina asked.

"You have your father's eyes. Don't tell him about Tali," Ziva warned.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"He won't... accept it well. Some things are better left unsaid. It will be better if he didn't know of her, or at least who her father is."

Tony took the seat across from the girls, causing their conversation to stop. "What are you too talking about?" he asked. Ziva looked to Christina, who nodded.

"It turns out that Christina is, acquainted shall we say, to my family," Ziva replied.

"How so?" Tony pushed, sounding intrigued.

"I knew Ari well," Christina chimed in. Tony's expression hardened.

"You were sleeping with him, weren't you?" Tony asked coldly. Christina could feel the tension that must have existed between this man and Ari.

"How could you tell?" Christina replied sharply.

"I can guess those things. Never, ever, tell Gibbs. He will probably either shoot you or fire you, maybe even both," Tony cautioned.

"That's so comforting," Christina sarcastically responded. She was starting to question who Ari really was. What had he done to receive such hatred? Christina tried to fathom all the possibilities.

"Hey, he's not the only one to hate Ari. I hated him too. He deserved what happened to him," Tony explained. Ziva shot him an angered look. The conversation ceased as McGee came over.

The plane landed in San Diego with ease. Christina stepped off, pulling her brown/red hair back in a ponytail to keep her neck cool from the Californian heat she missed living in. She then proceeded to follow her team members. She stopped short after entering the airport. There he was, looking at her with those blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. Even after 13 years, Callen looked the same.

**A/N: Welcome fans to San Diego. Who are Christina's real parents? What will Callen think when he sees Christina? The number of years since she last saw Callen are carefully calculated to fit a timeline, and if Christina was a character on the show, would be accurate in my belief. BTW: The whole story is on my website, so click the link in Chapter 1 if you don't want to wait to see what happens.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

"Well, I wasn't expecting this!" Callen said as the team approached. Christina just smiled, looking for the words to say. "It's been too long, Christina." He took her in his strong arms, and the world seemed to melt.

"It's been 13 years," Christina replied. She let a beaming smile break on her face, "but it feels as though it's been forever."

"That it has. Nice to see you McGee," Callen said, brushing a lose strand of hair lovingly away from Christina's face before turning to the team. Christina leaned against her luggage as the team was introduced. She hadn't felt this happy in years. The ripples of shock still echoed in her mind. She had waited so long just to see the man, thirteen years her senior, face to face once more. Now the moment was here, and now she knew that there were things she would have to tell. There were secrets she had held long against Callen.

Callen sat next to Christina on the balcony in the hotel room. The plane had landed late, so the team would start their search in the morning. Christina let her hand find Callen's as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So now you know everything about me," she told him. Callen laughed, putting an arm around her. She wished that this moment could continue on forever.

"I think there's a lot both of us are still learning about each other, little girl," Callen responded with a laugh. Christina elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm not so little anymore, G," she teased. She was 18 when she had first met Callen. She had joined the CIA at such a young age because someone young was needed to help out NCIS with some ops overseas.

"No, I guess you aren't," Callen whispered as he looked Christina right in the eyes. He let his lips slowly press against Christina's. Soon everything, her past, Ari, the case, all melted away into nothingness.

**A/N: Now we get some more background on Christina and Callen! Don't ask about the parentage yet, 'cause it won't be revealed 'till the end! The link in the first chapter leads to my NCIS fan website, which already has the whole book. I also put other fun NCIS related stuff up there. BTW: This is a series!**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning

Morning couldn't have come soon enough for Ziva. She hadn't slept well at all. It was obvious that Christina was in love with Agent Callen. She had done as Ari had asked and moved on, or had she? Ziva had the feeling that Callen was in Christina's heart long before Ari. She tried to think about what her brother would say if he were here. Ziva felt so guilty. She had taken away the life of a soon to be father. She had taken away the life of someone who could have still lived on. Someone knocked on her hotel room door. "Come in," Ziva called.

"Hey there, Ziva," Tony welcomed as he leaned against the door frame. Ziva gazed at his well kept brown hair in waves on his head, and his brown eyes that stared back at her. Now was a time more than ever that she needed him as a friend. Still, her heart wrestled with its emotions over Tony. He waltzed over and sat next to Ziva. "How did you sleep?"

"I've slept better," Ziva said calmly, staring ahead at the TV. "Ari had told me that he was in love with a NCIS agent a few months before what happened." She thought back on all the talks she and her brother had had. Life was really well off then. She still had her family by her side. Now the two men she had grown up living with were six feet under. Her sister, just a young girl when she met her end, was now joined by her closest kin. Ziva couldn't help but feel the guilt for the loss of all three lives.

"Don't you go on thinking about what happened with your brother. You have to remember that he had killed innocent people," Tony said. Ziva knew that Tony was close to Kate, the agent killed that led to her brother's death.

"I know, Tony, but there was a lot of things that now change everything. He may have been a killer, but-" she stopped herself short. She couldn't tell Tony about Tali, or could she?

"But what?" Tony questioned. "You can tell me. I won't say a word to anyone." Ziva nodded.

"But he was going to be a father. Christina has a daughter. Ari's daughter," Ziva explained. Tony sighed.

"Many killers have families. It doesn't mean that they shouldn't get what they deserve," Tony told Ziva. "Now let's go."

Christina curled up under the covers. She opened her eyes and saw Callen checking his email. She couldn't believe that this was all real, that it wasn't a dream. She let Callen pet her hair as he scrolled down the computer screen. "Good morning, beautiful. We're leaving soon, so I'd get dressed," Callen explained, not taking his eyes off of his computer. Christina sighed, reluctantly getting up from the comfortable bed to get a shower.

The team crowded in Tony's hotel room. Christina had put her hair up in a bun. Lose strands of bangs fell in front of her face, one thing that tended to really annoy her. Callen stood next to her. "There's an abandoned warehouse a few miles out. We think that's where they're keeping Gibbs. We'll head out there and break into teams," Tony explained.

"I should stick with Callen. We work well in this type of situation together," Christina offered. Tony stared at her.

"What about Rule 12?" Tony asked. Being related to Gibbs, and working with him, Christina knew Rule 12 well: Never date a coworker. She also knew that he wouldn't mind her breaking it. She looked to Callen.

"I know Gibbs. He won't mind. We're sticking together," Christina said. A few minutes later a plan was formed and the team went towards the warehouse.

**A/N: Hey all you fans! I have a new website for all of my other works (Yep, I write tons more than just Fan Fiction), so check my website:**

. **I also have begun work on the second book, Shattered Hearts, for this series. It will have loads more plot than this, again sorry it's got such a pathetic plot, it's just laying the basis for the overall plot. It also will be a lot longer than this, but this story will later on be very important so keep reading. The full story is on the website that's the link in Chapter 1.**


	6. Chapter 6: Warehouse

**A/N: Entering the final two chapters! Yes, I know, this was short. Again, this is a series. I tried to make this what would be long enough for a possible episode. I do plan to make a ton of these. More info will be on my fan website (Check the link in the first chapter please) as well as my own website, which you can find the link to in the last chapter. Also, the next book will be at least an easy fifty times better.**

Ziva parked a bit off from the warehouse. Tony and McGee sat in the car as well, staring at the building in front of them. She had to make Christina tell her secret. It was only for the better. She would figure that out later. She'd talked to her about it on the plane. For now, though, she had to keep focused on rescuing Gibbs. That was the most important thing to do.

"Let's go" Tony ordered quietly. He nodded to Christina and Callen's car, which was close by, and everyone starting getting out. Ziva held her gun tightly in her hand. She looked around and started heading towards the warehouse. Tony followed close behind her, McGee being back in the car working on the security of the place.

Christina and Callen had made it to their position. From the window that looked down into the basement of the warehouse, she could clearly see Gibbs' sweaty figure. "He's in the basement. They have him tied to a chair," Christina whispered into her headset. She tightened her grip on the gun and looked around. No one else was in the basement. She tapped slightly on the window. Gibbs looked up, shock and confusion in his eyes. Christina put her finger to her lips. Gibbs nodded in response. She then used sign language to tell him that they were going to get him out of there. He nodded once more.

"You're good to go," Ziva heard McGee say. She looked to Tony, who nodded. They pushed forward. Slowly she opened the door to warehouse and looked in. She was clear. Tony came up to her and motioned to keep going.

Christina found the outside basement door. She now sat picking the old fashioned lock. Callen stood behind her, watching the area. "You should really say something when all this is over. He deserves to know," Callen whispered.

"Let me work," Christina replied. She heard the lock click. Picking up her gun, she pushed the door open. There was no one in sight, strange enough. They entered the building.

"You still should," Callen said. Christina said nothing. She ran to Gibbs' chair and started working on getting the handcuffs off. "We really need to just meet in a bar, just once for old time's sake," Callen said with a laugh.

"Maybe one day we will," Gibbs whispered hoarsely. Sweat drenched, the old man looked as though he hadn't eaten in days. His clothes were tattered and filthy. Christina finished with handcuffs. "Thanks, Christina," Gibbs thanked. Callen looked at him oddly. Ziva and Tony rushed into the room.

"Thank God, Boss," Tony said. "It's good to see you." Gibbs stood. Callen handed him a water bottle.

"You're calling me boss. Has Vance rehired you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes he has," Ziva replied. "He also added Christina to our team."

"So I can see. We should get going. My captors may be gone, but they should be back soon," Gibbs cautioned.


	7. Chapter 7: Reveal

Christina sat across from Gibbs. He looked at her, and then down at her birth certificate. They sat in Gibbs' basement back in D.C. They had gotten back the day before, allowing Christina a chance to gather what she needed for this moment. Gibbs read over the document once more. "Shannon never said a word about this," he said.

"Nor did Sara and Grant. To this day they have yet to call me. I found out the night Shannon and Kelly died. I overheard Sara and Grant," Christina explained. "I also later learned that Shannon wanted to tell us when I turned 18."

"I just don't understand why she didn't just keep you. We would have made it work," Gibbs said. The smell of sawdust filled Christina's nose.

"Sara talked her into it," Christina told Gibbs. Tears began to fall once more. She missed Kelly and Shannon more than anything else.

"She always has been one to get what she wants," Gibbs remarked. "You still don't drink?" he asked. Christina shook her head. Gibbs got up and poured himself something to drink.

"I'll keep to non alcoholic things," Christina told Gibbs. "I wanted to tell you when we were working in Serbia."

"That's OK that you didn't, Christina. I don't think Shannon would have minded."

"Nor do I," Christina told her father. "Nor do I."

**This story is now complete! I know, Christina is Gibbs and Shannon's long lost daughter. For a full story on what all happened to Christina, go to my website by clicking the link in the first chapter. The first chapter of the next book, Shattered Hearts, will be posted soon. Trust me, it will be worth the reading! Check both of my websites and feel free to leave comments. Also, I could really use some feedback. Please send some reviews, I will take every one into consideration for the books to come. Seriously.**


End file.
